


dgsdgsdgsdgs

by pregameshuichikin420



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pregameshuichikin420/pseuds/pregameshuichikin420
Summary: dgsdgdgsdgs
Relationships: Shuichi Saihara/Kokichi Ouma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	dgsdgsdgsdgs

**Author's Note:**

> dsgdgsdgs

dfgsdgsdgsdgsdgsgdsdgs


End file.
